newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Mermaid-Maria's Adventures: The Isle of Prehistoria
This here's a quick look at The Little Mermaid-Maria's Adventures: The Isle of Prehistoria, enjoy! Plot Maria finds a map to the Lost Island of Prehistoria and decides to ask her father if she can go. Meanwhile, King Triton is too tense to do anything these days because Duke is being very annoying. Maria and her family go on a vacation in the summer pole where it is cold but relaxing. Maria and Fritz see dinosaurs, pterosaurs and marine reptiles trapped in ice. Fritz was also frozen in ice, but he was released and caught a cold. Maria wanted to share the same kindness to the poor creatures. Fritz just wanted some of the dinosaurs to look like the carnivore. Maria thinks that the meat-eating dinosaurs can't be that bad (she thinks he's smiling). Maria releases them. The ice melts and out of it comes a family of Apatosaurus (mother, daddy, and baby), some Brachiosaurus and young, Allosaurus adults and a teenager, a few Tyrannosaurus Rexes (big male, female and young), a flock of Pteranodons, and young, Corythosaurus males and three females, a pair of Ankylosaurus adults, Mosasaurus (big adults), two Elasmosaurus (adults and young), Pachycephalosaurus (adults), Triceratops (huge adults and young), several Velociraptors adults, Gallimimus adults, a pair of Baryonyx adults, and a few Stegosaurus (large male). The juvenile Apatosaurus cuddles with its mother Apatosaurus. Maria was happy that the dinosaurs feel so good, but Fritz knows that they're good and hungry. The Tyrannosaurus Rex becomes hungry with a trumpeting roar. He sees the Stegosaurus and licks his lips and battles the herbivore. The Tyrannosaurus whacks the trident with his tail and the trident falls into a trench and the dinosaur spots Maria and Fritz. Maria and Seymour think that the Tyrannosaurus can't swim so he will drown. However, something worse happens, the Tyrannosaurus becomes land breathing and aquatic. He is able to breathe in water and swim. The Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, Pteranodons, Brachiosaurs, Baryonyx, Allosaurus, Velociraptors, and Triceratops are able to breathe in water (the trident blast must have given the dinosaurs and other big reptiles powers after they were released). The Tyrannosaurus, Baryonyx, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus all go on a rampage and one of Maria's sisters tells the sea king that Ariel had the trident. Sebastian almost got crushed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. All the merpeople swim, until a family of Humpback Whales arrived. The Stegosaurus, Baryonyx, and Triceratops were frightened so they leave and go back to land. The Tyrannosaurus fights the bull whale, but he hits the dinosaur with his tail. Ariel thanks the whale for saving everyone. The Tyrannosaurus had enough so he leaves and heads back to land. The sea king gets his trident and he sees the Apatosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus, along with other dinosaurs walking back on land whilst the marine reptiles move to the water and Pteranodons fly off to some seacliffs to live. The Sea King realized Maria has found the Lost Land of Prehistoria. Triton melts the ice and the dinosaurs, Pteranodons and marine reptiles all become happy where there was once water and trees on their island home. Maria takes care of Fritz, Seymour shark, and Toby and so, the turtle has to deal with the others. Cringe Crab told the sea-king to read him a story and get him more snowcones. Toby Van Turtle asks the sea king if Patty Pelican is driving him crazy again, which the sea king confirms. However, the sea king also states he wouldn't have it any other way. Category:YTV Category:The Little Mermaid series Category:Anime Category:Animes Category:Owl tv Category:Starmaker series etc Category:Cookie jar Category:Shout! factory Category:New animated series Category:Denver the last dinosaur